<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【雀獭/昏辉】Double Dragons by李禺 by liyuliyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558973">【雀獭/昏辉】Double Dragons by李禺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu'>liyuliyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX, Wanna One, 昏辉, 雀獭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, 雀獭/昏辉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雀獭昏辉，3p，18禁，碗里现背</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Daehwi/Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, 昏辉 - Relationship, 雀獭 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【雀獭/昏辉】Double Dragons by李禺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>老福特搬过来试试</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【雀獭/昏辉】double dragons</p><p>By 李禺</p><p>01<br/>李大辉知道这样的情况有违伦理道德，但是他实在无法拒绝两人中任意一个。</p><p>02<br/>又是一个假期，哥哥弟弟们离得近的回家休息，离得远的回公司练习或者见朋友去了，bnm两人难得没回公司，还有没回家留守在宿舍的朴志训。-<br/>李大辉洗完澡躺在粉肠团的房间里，现在的情形也是李大辉意料之外的。<br/>听着两个卫生间传来的水声，把自己窝在靠枕里摸了摸半干的头发。回想着这个状况到底是怎么发生的……</p><p>03<br/>因为是独生子，并没有做好和兄弟们同处一室的准备，比赛时候的恶评将这个本来自信满满的孩子把自己的内心紧紧封闭起来。<br/>温柔的哥哥们经常问：“大辉怎么了，有什么不开心的事情吗？”“没有啦，在心里想作曲而已。”转身搂着哥哥的胳膊来了一个wink“呀~我们大辉真可爱~”<br/>我没有不开心，真的……只是想一个人呆会儿而已，李大辉默默想。<br/>李大辉经常独自坐在角落里，望着中央打打闹闹的哥哥们发呆。不久就会有一个身影一屁股坐在他旁边，不会像队长哥哥那样会揉揉他的脑袋，也不会像尼尔哥那样爱搂着他的肩膀，更不会像在奂哥那样拉着他唱歌。<br/>有时候是带瓶可乐过来，开瓶噗嗤一声吓了他一跳；有时候是吃外卖时，抢了一盒炸鸡过来递给他一块，然后坐他旁边吃起来；有的时候单纯只是拿个手机，一屁股坐他旁边就开始玩。两人相顾无言，坐在一起各玩各的。<br/>“没想到佑镇这么会照顾大辉”哥哥们看到了也会感慨，冰柠檬的氛围今天也一如既往的好呀“不愧是备注要一起走的人”。<br/>朴佑镇不会像其他哥哥那样八面玲珑的，或者顾忌小朋友的面子，想一些理由来找他聊天，本来叽叽喳喳的他过来反倒不知道该说些什么。<br/>在他面前，不用用撒娇掩盖，不用面具伪装平静，只用接着做自己想做的事情、<br/>这样真好，李大辉想，这样温柔的人怎么能拒绝？</p><p>04<br/>收藏击昏和宿舍击昏是千差万别的，李大辉也没想到说着收藏和咕咕嘎嘎的志训哥会如此强势。<br/>活动中总能感受到一股视线盯着自己，后来有意识的关注，发现志训哥总在人群里盯着自己，大概是桃花运看谁都充满了深情，自诩表情管理很好的李大辉总在和朴志训视线交汇时破功，表面上说着“莫呀”这哥又跟我看玩笑。实则玩笑着掩盖自己害羞的实事，顺带摸摸胸压抑心底小鹿乱撞。<br/>分组拍画报的时候，李大辉兢兢业业扮演着小可爱的样子，突然肩膀上搭上了一只胳膊。左边又有熟悉的强烈的目光，李大辉下意识一看，便看到一双波转流光的眼睛，带着七分深情和三分霸道，不禁忘了在拍摄中愣了一下。火热的目光渐渐盯着自己的嘴唇，又见那张迷倒了无数粉丝的脸庞渐渐凑近，脖子微微转动。<br/>那是个很适合接吻的动作。<br/>被吓到的李大辉拍了下朴志训的胸脯“呀！这哥真爱开玩笑。”</p><p>收工之后的休息室，李大辉故作镇定的问“哥你怎么老跟我开玩笑呀？”换着衣服的朴志训对着镜子里反射的目光温柔一笑“不是开玩笑，是真的想做的事。”<br/>待朴志训走了后，李大辉望着镜子里两颊绯红的自己，不禁捂住脸“这该死的颜控属性。”<br/>回过头来，午夜梦回，那双桃花运总在脑海里闪烁。“也许……唉，志训哥总是开玩笑！”惹得李大辉辗转反侧难以成眠。虽然李大辉承认自己在舞台上的魅力，但是李大辉也是亲口说出“我知道自己长得不好看”，坚信“我素颜没人能认出我来”。“哈哈我真是疯了志训哥怎么会喜欢我呢。”想明白了的李大辉一身轻松翻身裹着被子睡了。</p><p>又一次演唱会，李大辉在台上被朴志训围追堵截。好不容易找了一处远离他的地方，李大辉放下心中的波澜专心跟台下的粉丝互动。<br/>朴志训一扭头发现小孩儿溜了，望着远方的身影哭笑不得。台上的李大辉不断散发着光芒，眉眼、嘴唇、直角肩和细腰无一不吸引着朴志训，望着那个身影，连朴志训都没发现自己目光里充满了某种不可告人的感情，只是想，一步、一步的走向他。<br/>他就这样走近他，轻轻的摸着他的头发，盯得李大辉眼神扑朔闪躲，不敢正面面对。<br/>演唱会一结束，朴志训拉着李大辉就进了一个无人的更衣室，一把把人圈在门与墙之间的角落里。<br/>“大辉，哥喜欢你。”<br/>“哈哈，我也喜欢志训哥啊”这么突然的状况让李大辉头也有点晕“志训哥别闹了，一会经纪人哥哥要找咱俩了。”拉着哥哥的手就要走，却被反手控制住了手腕。那双梦里时常出现的桃花运在面前逐渐放大。<br/>那是一个带有侵略性的吻。<br/>李大辉被按住的双手止不住的颤抖。</p><p>05</p><p>直到朴佑镇无意间看到弟弟锁骨上的吻痕</p><p>06<br/>一贯亲如兄弟的粉肠团打架了，动静大的吓得哥哥们破门而入，东拉西拽的把两人分开。<br/>待场面压制住了，尹智圣把其他看热闹的弟弟轰走，问两人：“跟哥说说吧，怎么了？”“是他……是他先动手的”朴佑镇低着头，声音颤抖着，一看就是在不断的压抑住自己。一贯虎天虎地的小孩难得露出如此正经的样子，一下次气场也强了不少，不愧是hip pop公司出来的。尹智圣一看事情有些严重，赶紧开导弟弟“你们俩平时最让哥哥省心的，大家住在一起难免会有磕磕碰碰。亲兄弟还有争吵呢，看来你俩更亲了。”<br/>“志训啊，你说。”朴志训一笑，看着朴佑镇说道“喜欢的东西，当然要得到啊。”“我”朴佑镇扭头又要一拳打上去，蹲在门口听墙角的哥哥们再次破门一拥而上。<br/>在哥哥们“有话好好说，大家都是兄弟”的各种捣乱下，朴佑镇也冷静下来了。看着哥哥们期待的表情，本来满脸阴翳的朴佑镇突然抬头一脸正经的说到“这个空投明明是我先找到的，他非要抢。”<br/>“呵！”哥哥们一下全散了，心里还暗自鄙视真是小学鸡，玩游戏还能打起来。</p><p>07<br/>诡异的生活开始了，趁着裴珍映总回家住的空档，粉肠团达成了某种协定，一人一次互不干扰，轮着上门服务。俩人白天甚至可以一同打游戏，整个宿舍都是风平浪静的样子，整的李大辉是越来越焦虑。</p><p>“我可能是疯了”每次沉溺在无尽的欲望前，李大辉想“大概我会下地狱吧”。</p><p>08<br/>男人是充满欲望的动物，怎么会允许他人觊觎自己的猎物？<br/>“说好了，今天谁先出去谁滚蛋。”那张精致的脸庞笑嘻嘻的盯着床上的猎物说。<br/>二人为解散演唱会准备了许久，八块腹肌清晰明了，两侧的人鱼线延伸进了被毛巾裹住的地方，头发半干着，一左一右站在门口。<br/>看见这幅场景，躺在床上的李大辉不禁捂住了脸，“今天恐怕真的要到阎王爷面前报到了”。</p><p>09<br/>“志训哥，疼”李大辉弯着腰一腿跪在床边，一腿站着，细腰牢牢的被站在身后的朴志训握在手里。朴志训只随意扩张了下，便扶着下面蹭着李大辉后面的缝隙。好像玩闹似的，只插进去半个龟头，然后拔出来，来来回回的看着菊门不断收缩，像是得到了新玩具，在不断开发新的玩法。<br/>朴佑镇躺在床上，抚摸着李大辉细细软软的头发，按着头接吻。朴佑镇的吻很温柔，细细品尝着李大辉嘴里的每个角落，带着李大辉沉溺其中。<br/>朴志训看到自己的猎物走神，也不玩了，猛地一插到底，疼的李大辉叫出了声，嘴也和虎牙磕到了一起。朴佑镇赶紧呼噜一下小孩儿的头，恶狠狠的瞪了朴志训一眼，俩人的眼神在空中交战着，身上也没停。朴志训大开大合的抽插着，一下是一下，每次都是连根拔出再一插到底，动作激烈的让李大辉无法顾及朴佑镇。朴佑镇也伸手给小孩儿套弄着，带有茧子的手指不断摩擦着李大辉的马眼，激得他浑身战栗不止，很快就射了。然后攥住那双细嫩修长的手给自己套弄，享受着层层快感。<br/>摸着哥哥硬的发烫的阳具，李大辉趴下身子给朴佑镇口了起来，说是口，其实更像是小孩拿着一个超大号的棒棒糖，葱白的手握着阳具，小舌头冲着龟头一舔一舔的，嘴里因唾液分泌发出吸溜吸溜的声音。<br/>朴志训看着二人互动，抬手冲着李大辉的屁股就是一巴掌，也没收着劲儿，声音清脆响亮，白嫩的皮肤上立刻浮出一个红手印。“朴志训！”这一巴掌打的朴佑镇心一颤，恨不得光着身子就跟朴志训打一架。“做不下去就滚吧”朴志训也来了劲挑衅起来“何况，大辉他很喜欢呢。”身下抽插的也越来越快，不断按着李大辉的腰调整角度，他很熟悉李大辉的身子，操弄的身下人呻吟声也越来越大，随着两人同时一声沉重的呼吸，朴志训射在了李大辉身子里。</p><p>随后李大辉被抱了起来，翻了个身，背对着朴佑镇。他缓了缓，扶着朴佑镇的阳具，慢慢的坐到底。李大辉不是很喜欢这个姿势，阳具又硬又长，坐骑的姿势吃的更深，让他总是招架不住。朴佑镇直起身托住李大辉两个臀瓣不断揉捏，李大辉歪在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势，讨好似的侧着头用小鼻子蹭了蹭哥哥的脸，朴佑镇会意，托着臀开始抽插。<br/>朴志训这边把李大辉搂在怀里，一手不断蹂躏胸前的红豆，一手玩弄着李大辉细嫩的大腿内侧。不断亲吻啃咬着李大辉的脖颈，刺激的李大辉满脸慢脖子通红一片。身下，李大辉和朴佑镇十分契合，俩人很快找到了合适的节奏，朴佑镇总是先慢慢动着，等李大辉适应了再大力抽插，不久便射了进去。</p><p>同时跟两个人做爱十分耗费体力，李大辉累的眼睛都快睁不开，歪在哥哥怀里不想动弹，于是便错过了身旁二人的眼神交换。本以为该被哥哥抱着去洗漱，没想到却被哥哥把住了大腿弯往后一带。<br/>朴佑镇斜躺在靠枕上，像把着小孩撒尿的动作把李大辉搂在怀里，舔咬着李大辉的耳朵。朴志训欺身上前，搂住小孩边开始交换着深吻。朴佑镇的阳具本就没拿出来，此时朴志训的手却贴上了二人身下结合的地方，结合的地方因为被射了两次，全是流出的体液，湿滑不已，朴志训轻松顺着边插进了一根手指。<br/>感受到身下又插进了异物，李大辉困意全无，感受第二根手指插了进来，李大辉不断收紧菊门想要阻拦，他好像明白了两个哥哥疯狂的想法，开始不断挣扎“志训哥，会死人的，我真的会死的！”<br/>“怎么会呢，我这么爱辉辉。”吻了吻小孩发红的眼睛“乖别动，再伤了你。”身下本就插着一根，感受到三只手指不断抽插，还在里面不断的开合，试着探索更大的空间。李大辉晃着脑袋，避开了两个哥哥的吻，眼泪一串儿跟着就下来了，“不要，我不要，哥饶了我好不好”。看见李大辉流眼泪朴佑镇心里欲望的火苗一下熄灭了一半，觉得玩的有点大想要退出。抬眼看见朴志训戏谑的目光，又想起两人之前的约定，心又沉了下去。<br/>李大辉想要起身，但小身板怎么敌得过两个哥哥，胳膊和大腿被锁的死死的，脚都着不了床，整个人躺在朴佑镇怀里。无论怎么哭闹挣扎，朴佑镇的手始终没放开他，<br/>朴志训觉得扩张的差不多了，示意了一下朴佑镇，趁着李大辉没注意缓缓的插了进去。扩张的很充分，朴志训一插到底，三个人同时喘了声粗气。<br/>朴志训和朴佑镇仿佛上了天堂，脑子里一瞬间都是空白，肠壁紧紧的包裹住他们，连带着微微高过人体外部的体温，不自觉分泌的体液，还有菊门非常态的收缩。这一切的一切，对于刚刚成年的两个人都是极限的感受。<br/>看着李大辉没有表示出痛苦的神情，两人原始男性的欲望也随之迸发，互相绷着劲儿的开始抽插起来。<br/>    李大辉因为前期的挣扎耗费了太多的体力，在两根阳具插进去的瞬间，强烈的刺激感让他精神直接断了，尖叫一声后便趴在哥哥怀里不断喘着粗气。李大辉只觉得头昏脑涨，思维完全不足以思考现在的状况。<br/>未知的恐惧和失控让李大辉精神紧绷，随着二人开始抽插，铺天盖地迎来的快感让李大辉尖叫连连，嗓音都比平时细了不少。两根阳具交替着磨压碾过敏感点，快感完全不给喘息的时间。同时恐惧又不断悬在他的心上，撕裂的预想不断刺激他的脑神经，又让李大辉害怕的不断呜咽。<br/>“不要了，志训哥不要了”超出控制的快感和一直萦绕的恐惧让李大辉的精神完全失去控制，不断祈求着两个哥哥放开自己，眼泪止不住的流过哭红的脸，却换来朴志训更激烈的抽插。濒临崩溃的李大辉已经用光了力气，两眼失神的向上望着，粗粗喘着气，靠在朴佑镇的怀里，把脑袋歪放在朴佑镇的颈窝，无力的叫了声“哥哥。”<br/>本就哭了很久的李大辉，声音带着三分呜咽、三分性感、三分哀求和一分天真。朴佑镇被这一声哥哥叫的弦断了，闭着眼不动了许久，最终一抹脸，退了出来。<br/>嗤笑了一声的朴志训也不客气，抱着李大辉侧躺在床上接着抽插。明明角度可以很好的进入，朴志训偏偏抬手把李大辉腿打开，把自己猎物隐秘的地方暴露无遗，将两人结合的地方展现给对手看，挑衅似的操弄的啪啪作响。<br/>朴佑镇望着小孩不哭了的脸，苦笑着自己撸动起来。</p><p> </p><p>猎物到底属于谁呢？别着急，因为夜还很长……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>